Leah in Heat
by sweetsouthernsongbird
Summary: Leah's been hotter than ever lately. What's going on with her? And who will help her fix it? One-shot of a scene done for RVDLegsTrish.


**Author's Note:** This one-shot is a scene that I had done for one of RVDLegsTrish's stories. I'm not sure if she will ever use it, but I wanted to post it because it's the first lemon I've attempted. Reviews and suggestions are welcome!

Leah was always hot, a natural, or supernatural side effect of being a wolf. Lately, it had been worse though. She'd get flashes of heat that would pulse through her body. She didn't tell anyone, afraid it meant being a wolf pushed her into menopause. But that wasn't that only reason; no she'd been hornier than she could ever remember the last week or so. It was hard on her being a wolf on a good day, but with the hot flashes and horniness? Then add in the fact that all the wolves had been crowding her at the last few pack meetings, like she was their new bff. Yeah that put her past her normally bitchy self into supernova bitchiness.

She had a theory after thinking things over, that maybe her wolf was in heat. It would explain things to her liking, meaning that maybe she would be able to have children. Even if she had to wait until she was in heat. Dammit it! She knew she should be thankful if it was true, but did she always have to be the freak?

Shaking her head clear of those thoughts, Leah decided to seek some relief from the heat and horniness. Not wanting the others to know what she had been thinking, Leah ran to her hideaway on two legs. It was a spot deep in the woods of La Push, nowhere close to the normal lines the wolves ran during patrol. She had found it one day after she first phased and managed to keep it secret. It was a nice quiet place to sit and think, but the best part for Leah was the mountain feed pool that was on the northern edge of the small clearing. Icy water straight from the surrounding mountains cooled her skin like nothing else. Leah stripped out of her sundress and drove right in.

She stayed under for as long as she could, which was quite a bit longer than a human could manage. When she finally popped out of the water, it was a sight to behold. Especially for the young wolf watching silently behind the trees.

Leah was perfection, a goddess on earth. Her burnt cooper skin glistened as the water ran down her body, clinging to her bountiful breasts, her tight stomach, and straight into the lacy black thong she wore. Maybe it didn't make sense for Leah to wear it, but it made her feel more feminine, more who she was before she phased.

Leah stayed floating in the water for some time. Her breasts with dusty, pink nipples bobbed on the surface. The young wolf-Alex- just a pup really, watched as she gracefully moved about the water. For as long as he could remember, he had crushed on Leah, like most of the other young boys in La Push. To him, she was an Amazon warrior; an image that intensified since him becoming a wolf. He touched himself when no one was around to the picture in his head of the sneak peek he caught of her once when phasing. Seeing her now, he had unconsciously taken himself in hand and started a slow, steady rhythm.

Leah stood up in the water and slowly walked to the bank, wringing the excess water from her short, silky, black hair. She stretched out on the grassy bank at the water's edge. Arms above her head making her pointy nipples reach towards the sky, Alex almost whimpered at the thought of tasting those sweet tips. Speeding up his movements, he gritted his teeth to keep silent. His goddess lay enjoying the peace, while he enjoyed her. His show was about to get a lot better.

Enjoying the peace of the moment, Leah was hit with another hot flash. It was like the beginning of a climax pulsing through her. Knowing she could finally find some relief, Leah stripped out of her thong and began teasing her nipples. Licking her fingertips, she slowly circled her taut peaks, occasionally pinching them to relish the bite of pain. Sensually, her right hand made its way down her stomach to her bare pussy. Leah spread her legs wide as she dipped a finger into her entrance. Already so wet, too long had it been since she had gotten relief. Being around naked guys all the time took its toll on her, even if she wouldn't admit it. They may have been young, but phasing had aged them body and mind. Leah pictured a few of them as she stroked her wet fingers up to her clit.

She circled around a few times, flicking it before teasing her lower lips once more. Alex was about to cum! Watching Leah touch herself, seeing and smelling the musky sweetness between those plump juicy lips was driving him over the edge. Alex came with a muffled grunt. Lucky for him Leah was too caught up in her own pleasure to hear. Still he stayed watching her, listening to the sexy moans and pleas that escaped her pouty mouth. He couldn't stand it any longer. He had to touch her, fuck the consequences!

Driving her fingers into her tight, wet pussy, Leah could feel the beginnings of her orgasm low in her belly. Pinching her nipples with force before dropping that hand to pinch her engorged clit, she pushed in as deep as she could with three fingers to throw herself off the cliff. Leah could hear movement as she drifted in bliss, but was too caught up to care. Alex rock hard again after such a wanton display, took advantage of her distraction to move in closer. Seeing her fingers still softly working her entrance, threw him over the edge.

Before Leah knew what hit her, Alex was between her legs licking and sucking up all her sweetness. She let out a guttural groan, torn between pushing whoever it was away and pulling them closer. Feeling the pulsing heat hit her once more, stronger than before she decided she didn't care who it was, she needed this! She needed him to fill her like she had been in so long. Tugging on his hair, she pulled him up her sweaty body. Alex went willingly, dropping open mouthed kisses across her stomach, before pulling one of her abused nipples into his mouth. She tasted better than he could ever have imagined. Sucking and nipping at the tip before letting go, he finally found himself face to face with Leah.

Leah was a little surprised; she thought only Paul or Embry would have enough courage to approach her at such a moment. Alex was young, yes, but as mentioned he aged body and mind during the phase. She stared him in the eyes for a moment, seeing the lustful thoughts behind them even as she felt his hardness at the junction of her thighs. Again, deciding she didn't care, and not really having much control of herself if she did, Leah pulled Alex into a heated kiss. She could tell he was surprised, but quickly gave as good as he got. Virgin wolf boy he might have been, but the pack mind was useful for a great many situations. Learning everything Paul and the older boys were willing to share about sex was one of the first things he did after settling in to his wolf. He was going to enjoy putting that knowledge into practice.

Exploring her mouth thoroughly with his tongue, Alex slide his hand down to his cock and rubbed it through the gathering wetness on leaking from her pussy. Leah bucking up into him was all the confirmation he needed. He drew back a little, lining himself up before shoving his way in. Leah bucked into him again, taking him deeper into her velvety, hot channel. Alex thought he would cum right then! Oh so good! Squeezing him, pulsing around his sensitive cock, by gods, it wasn't like anything he ever felt! He took his time at first, easing into a rhythm that helped keep himself in check. Leah was matching his pace, releasing little grunts of pleasure as she scratched his back, nipped his lips. Feeling more comfortable, he speed up his movements, pounding into her harder, filling her up so good with his long, hard cock.

Leah was impressed with the pup, she figured she'd have to guide him more, but he was good. Oh fuck, was he good! Alex leaned back on his heels, dragging her up into his lap, still fucking her so hard. He gazed down on his goddess, thinking it had to be a dream. She was beneath him, arms stretched out hands grasping at the ground, sweat rolling down her tight body. Grabbing a handful of Leah's luscious ass, he kneaded it roughly, as his tongue followed a sweat bead down her throat to the valley of her breasts. Alex turned his head to nuzzle her before latching on again to her bountifully soft breast.

Leah growled as he moved within her. She was stretched more than she had ever been. Wolves' bodies were definitely proportional. Everything was huge, especially his cock! She jumped as his unoccupied hand starting flicking her clit, pinching it in unison with his powerful strokes and nipping bites to her nipples. Alex, feeling her close to climax, those butterfly pulses around his dick getting stronger, thrust harder into her as he twisted her clit and bit her sensitive nipple. Leah was thrown over the edge into the most powerful orgasm she could remember. She shouted nonsense that turned into a low growl buzzing up in her chest.

The primal part of Alex responded to that call with one of his own. Growling loudly, he quickly withdrew from his heaven and flipped Leah over on all fours, before thrusting back into her. He growl deepened as she joined him and let their humanity slip into the back of their minds, letting the wolf have control of their bodies. Alex pounded into Leah with a supernatural speed and strength. Never had fucking felt as good to Leah as it did now. She could feel another orgasm coming from the punishing pace her lover set. Watching from the background, just enjoying with no real control over her actions, Leah had a dirty thought she knew came directly from her shewolf.

Leaning up into Alex's chest, she reached behind him grabbing a handful of his flexing ass, dipping her nails into him. She turned her face and pulled his ear down close to her mouth. She whispered her dirty, forbidden thought to him.

 _Fuck me as the animals we are._

Never even thinking it would be possible; Alex threw them both over the edge with a deep, rumbling growl. Not wasting time, in case she changed her mind; he pulled right out after he came down from such an explosion high. Backing away from her, Alex locked down his thoughts and phased. Finding it was Sam running patrol at the moment, he asked for some time. Saying he needed to clear his head and would run patrol, if only for a few hours peace. Sam quickly agreed, wanting to get back to his Emily, promising not to let anyone phase. After Alex felt Sam's mental presence leave, he stalked over to Leah. He licked the sweat from her body and nudged her to get her up.

Leah feeling all kinds of naughty opened her legs wide to the wolf, silently asking for more of his rough, warm tongue. He immediately drove in, careful of his powerful teeth. He made circles around her nub before going to her hole. Feeling Alex's wolf dip his tongue inside her was the final straw for Leah. She pushed his head back, crawled away a few feet and phased. The shewolf now completely free and in control, yipped to her lover as she raised her tail high in the air. She playfully wiggled her bottom at him before taking off into the woods. Alex sat stunned for a moment before his wolf completely took control, sprinting after her. After catching up to her, he pushed her over starting a little wrestling match.

Pinning her down with a nip and lick to the neck, the wolf knew it was time to mount the shewolf. She flipped to her stomach, bottom and tail in the air ready for him. The wolf sniffed at her entrance, giving it a flick of his tongue before mounting her. Slowly they joined together, more cautiously than when in their human form. This was new and never tried. Again, Alex started at a slow pace, letting the powerful experience of being in each other's head guide him. Leaning over Leah's back, licking and nipping at her neck, he finally fucked her like the animals they were. The heat was burning hotter; the grind of his cock in her pussy; the knot forming at his base to keep him from withdrawing completely.

Whining yips and low growls fell from their mouths. Leah couldn't believe how surreal it felt. It was definitely something she'd do again. It felt so natural, so right. Maybe this is what the hot flashes were about. The shewolf needed to get mounted and fucked. The combination of both their pleasure was too much, after a few more demanding thrusts they fell; both letting out a long, victorious howl that all could hear.


End file.
